When for example a door and return panel are fitted in the corner of a bathroom or similar to provide a shower enclosure, the existing corner walls of the room which together with the door and return panel define the shower enclosure, must be lined with an appropriate waterproof lining. Bathroomware manufacturers sell wall liner panels which comprise a one piece sheet with a right angle fold down the sheet, which may be fitted in place to line the two intersecting walls of the bathroom where the shower is to be situated, before the door and return panel are then installed. Typically these wall panels are formed from a plastics sheet material. A right angle centre fold is formed in a standard size sheet in the factory, and the sheet may be flex-folded further to reduce it's volume and is packaged in a cardboard carton. At an installation site the wall liner panel is removed from the carton, and is opened and installed in position over or in place of the pre-existing wall lining in the corner of the bathroom, before a door and one or more return panels are fitted.
Similar right angle folded wall liner panels are sold for lining the corner walls of a bathroom above a bath positioned in a corner of the bathroom.
With such wall liner panels it is also known to form a shelf compartment in the panel on one side of the centre fold, typically by vacuum forming.
It is further known with such wall liner panels to form the centre fold as a w-fold to provide a volume in which a vertically extending shelf compartment can in turn be formed in the corner of the panel. A disadvantage of this design is that an open space is left at the top of (and bottom) of the wall liner panel. Typically during installation this is packed, with polystyrene for example.